everything is good
by Teakany
Summary: gilbert never expected to fall for his dorm mate. but it was even less unexpected that he would have so much trouble expressing it. unfortunately for Gilbert, Matt had his eye on someone else. (my first fan fic. pruxcan- one sided and amecan) Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or it's characters, but god that'd be cool...
1. Chapter 1

"This was it. Matt had spent the last 45 minuets lugging around his bags trying to find it! Room 26 hall c. His dorm room finally. he heaved a sigh relieved and opened the door. Then froze. There were two people in there. He looked at the door and his paper confused. It was the right number... The white haired guy, who must have been a few years older, laughed, "Don't worry guy! You're in the right place. My friend here was just helping me haul my crap in."

The other man, this one with long blonde hair a lot like Matts own shot the taller man a look of exasperation "Helping you?! I did all the damn work!"  
Matt got a good look at his new room mate. Were his eyes red? Huh. An albino. Well at least he wasn't alone in freakish eye colour! His own violet ones peaking over his glasses. "Pfft! yeah yeah whatever Francis! you begged to help because you wanted to come see all the cute new freshmen in hall C!"

Francis smirked at this comment "Ahhh Gilbert can you blame me?" He swept off the bed and walked over to matt putting a hand onto matts shoulder grabbing a bag with the other "And just look! I didn't have to go far to see one! Even your room mate is adorable!"

Matt froze and his face flushed bright red he looked at the floor "Uhm...uh.."

This only caused francis to chuckle. "See what i mean!? Adorable! I shall leave you two alone to get acquainted, but I'm sure" He ducked to look at Matts face "I'll see you again mon cher"

Matts face burnt. The french man stood up straight and turned to Gilbert, throwing Matts duffle bag on the bed he had just been sitting on "Au revoir mon ami!". Matt looked up in time for Gilbert to roll his eyes "Yeah yeah, see ya you dog"

There was an awkward silence. Matt wasn't sure about what to say, he jumped when Gilbert spoke up first "Sorry about that guy. Francis is kind of a tool, but he's harmless. I, on the other hand, am awesome! Name's Gilbert! You can call me Gil, but if you call me Gilly I may drunk your hand in warm water while you sleep" He was smirking.

"I'm m-Mathew." Matt tripped over his own words and cursed himself silently.

"Cool, I'll just call you Matt then." Matt nodded awkwardly. "Hey Matt?"

"Uhm yeah?"

"You gonna stand in the door all day?"

"The red that had previously calmed down a bit flared back. He walked over to his bed and put his stuff down. Sitting on the bed he looked up at Gil with a small, shy smile

" So Matt!" Gil laid back on his bed glancing sideways at him "Whats your major?"

" Matt sighed in relief. Maybe this room mate wouldn't be so bad. Sure, he was a bit loud, but that kind of countered Matts quietness nicely. "English. I want to go into publishing." He unzipped a bag and started rummaging "and you?"

Gil smiled, Francis was right, this kid was cute. Oh this could be fun. "Science. No clue what I'm doing with it yet. My parents finally threatened to cut me off if i didn't go to college, so here I am"

The blonde blushed. Gil looked him up and down. Beat up shoes, a pair of cargo shorts and a way too big red hoodie. He was guessing the kid didn't have much in the way of funds. "So how old are you kid?"

Those strange violet eyes met Gils and he shrugged " Turned 19 a couple months back."

Gil nodded. Three years wasn't that much... He stood up quickly making the smaller blonde jump. Chuckling he said " Well guess the bars out then. Wanna go grab some coffee? Francis family has an awesome cafe not far. They're a bit understaffed at the moment, but they're good"

"Uh.. sure okay" was the reply.

* * *

Matt seemed to calm down on the walk. His hands stayed in his pockets as they strolled down the sidewalk. Gil guessed Matt would come just to his chin, so he wasn't short, but not too tall, hard to tell the build under that giant sweater, but Gil was guessing slim by the way it hung on him.. His hair was almost the same as Francis. Slightly shorter and a bit of red, kinda messy too. His eyes were unusually violet , of course that had been noticed right away, Gilberts eyes stood out more, but violet wasn't exactly a normal colour either. Oh yeah, this would be easy.

" Hey Matt, are you looking for a job? Extra cash is always handy in college right? "

Matt looked up at the tall albino. Red eyes, white hair, pale skin... and hot. He blushed at the thought. No! room mates are off limits! But still that blue t-shirt fit in all the right places... Matt cleared his throat "Umm yeah.. yeah i was. "

They walked in the door of the cafe, the bell tinkled and Matt looked up. Oh! It was so nice! Warm and welcoming! The servers wore dress pants, white shirts, and black vests with aprons. A glass case was full of pastry. The smells of coffee filled the place. Gil handed him a plastic sign

" Well today's your lucky day." He walked up to the counter "Hey Mr. Bonnefoy, I have someone your going to want to meet."

Matt was trying to process what Gil had said. He looked down the sign in his hands "Help Wanted".

* * *

It had been two months since his dizzying first day on campus. He got hopelessly lost, He had met his over confident, but hilarious, and awesome, room mate Gil, and he got a Job at la cafe de rose . Gil had called the owner over, much like his son Francis had, he had cooed over how adorable Matthew was! He had then insisted the hoody came off so he could get a better look. Matt shrugged it off. Knocking his glasses off in the process. Strangely both Gil and Mr. Bonnefoy went red as he straightened up and put his glasses back on.

" "oh he's perfect!" Mr. bonnefoy had exclaimed... Loudly. Matt blushed and looked down at his tardis shirt. What was perfect? Sure, he had an okay build he guessed, not too scrawny, leanish, He always felt he was a bit awkward looking. They had sat down and had coffee while discussing schedules and uniform.

Matt liked his Job. It had been an awkward first day when Matt was introduce.. Err.. Reintroduced to his trainer.

"Francis face had lit up. "Ahh! See i told you i would see you again! Now i get to see this cute face all the time! Ahh I'm so blessed".

The first few shifts this kind of outburst from Francis had caused Matts face to glow red, but he grew use to it very work and hanging out with Francis and Gil on the weekends it was no longer shocking. He had also picked up on the job quickly. To Francises absolute delight, he was a charming server. The innocent and sweet air about him made him very popular indeed!

It was a quiet evening. Matt stood behind the counter, his face resting on his hand as he stared blankly out the window. Francis was prattling on about some English professor with crazy eyebrows, but Matt wasn't really listening. that's when the bell tinkled. before even focusing his eyes the welcoming smile spread on Matts face. when he really looked blush joined the smile. wow.

Gil was walking to the cafe, he was bored! Since Francis and Matt had the same shifts at work Gil only had Antonio to hang with and he was obsessed with some annoying little loud mouth kid from his business class. That kid was totally unawesome. Oh well, it was usually quiet on Friday evenings there, so he would go, grab coffee and chat while they worked. A smirk spread across his face. He loved watching people work.

Gil strolled in and stopped for a moment. Huh... People... Football players, in La rose? He shrugged and waved at francis as he found a seat. Matt was at the table taking orders. Arg! Why was he so hot in that uniform! Gil tore his eyes away from the well fitting uniform to Matts face. Matt was blushing and laughing nervously. He didn't blush at work. He had some sort of filter for that. professional decorum or some shit... Gil looked at the 3 men at the table. They all looked pretty average to him.

Francis strolled up. "Can i take your order your awesomeness?" He asked sarcastically

"You know what i like Francis, just surprise me" His eyes never left the scene in front of him.

"Matts been all flustered since they walked in. Looks like he's eyeing the blond one. Good choice, he's pretty hot! "

Gil frowned. He didn't like it. Matt was too awesome to be gaga over some stupid football player. He should be gaga for Gil! Gil had been trying to lay down a flirting ground, but Matt was too innocent to pick up basic cues.. Or he was straight. That would suck.

Gil stayed until the end of Matts shift and they walked back to the dorm. He watched as Matt groaned and stretched. "God it feels good to bed out of that vest. i can barely move in it!"

Gil nodded. Matt gave him a sideways glance "You okay Gil? You're really quiet. Kinda freakin me out"

A nervous smile spread on Gils lips "Haha sorry! Deep in all my thoughts ya know! I'm awesome."

Matt shrugged "Okay then" He looked up at the sky as they walked.

" Dammit! so cute! "Are you gay matt?" What the fuck?! What the fuck Gil! Where did that come from! He scolded himself silently as his cheeks burned.

Matt looked at him and cocked him eyebrow " Uhhh... Well.. Why?"

"Shit shit shit. Play it cool "I just saw the way you were eyeing that football player back there. Made me curious" Oh yeah.. smooth.. you were watching him "Totally doesn't bother me just so you know."

Matt blushed bright red "I well.. I wasn't... I mean.. He was just a customer... But uhm.. Yeah I am"

Gil blushed. "Okay that's cool"

Matt got into bed and cursed himself. had he been that obvious?! ugh. He covered his head. he sighed into his pillow. 'Well.'. He thought, 'I guess that means he's straight then right? I kinda figured that.'

Gil totally didn't seem like the guy loving type. He was constantly hitting on random girls, but he thought maybe he was like Francis, hitting on anything with a pulse. But he hadn't seen Gil hit on a single guy now he thought of it. Ah well. There was no point in lingering on a straight guy... Again... he rolled over and closed his eyes. Room mates were off limits anyway. he drifted off to sleep. He had an early class.

* * *

Over the next few weeks the hot blonde Matt had dubbed "Bomber jacket guy" had come in more and more frequently. A small part of him hoped it was for him, but no. Bomber jacket guy didn't even know he existed! The food here was amazing, obviously that's what kept him coming back. Matt wasn't about to complain though, he could look even if he wasn't ever gonna get anywhere with that! It gave him a good distraction anyway, Gil had been acting weird since finding out he was gay, it was kind of depressing. He was cleaning the counter and blushing as he got lost in thought.

"Day dreaming about a certain bomber jacket Matthieu? " Francis teased.

"Matt jumped and flushed red. "I-I don't know what you mean..."

"Francis chuckled and walked away with a tray of eclairs to put in the display. Matt put the cloth back under the counter with the cleaning supplies and turned to fill a coffee machine. The bell tinkled and he slowly spun around to the counter smiling. Before realizing it he was face to face with bomber jacket... Matts face went from joy to confusion as the man had hurried directly to him ignoring Francis welcome... He stopped right in front of Matts counter with a determined look in his eyes. The tall blonde reached over the counter grabbing Matts arm. Oh shit! Had he noticed Matt staring at him?! Was he going to get punched?!

He was too shocked to react as the man pulled him forward catching his face in the other hand and kissed him square on the mouth. Matts heart skipped in his chest. Was he dreaming?! He could here Francis wolf whistle. The man pulled back slightly smiling "I've wanted to do that all week. My Names Alfred Jones, Please get dinner with me?".

Matt was too shocked to speak for a second. But he nodded then muttered "o-okay...".


	2. Chapter 2

**okay! smallish chapter! I have the story half written already, It's just editing.I'm thankful for any comments! positive or criticism. I'm currently also writing a sequel in tandem to this story, so if you guys like this one once it's done I'll put up another. enjoy! **

Gil was going to tell him. As soon as he got back to the dorm. Damnit, he meant it this time! He'd just look at him and say ' Hey! I'm gay too how awesome is that?! We should go get dinner and see where this goes!'

Ugh no... Fuuuuuck! He wasn't this person! He wasn't awkward. But Matt was so cute! Gil sat and opened his phone. His background was a picture of him Matt and Francis. They had grabbed Matt in the middle and taken it suddenly, so his face was a mixture of blushing and yelling at Francis for grabbing his ass. Gilbert turned red and covered his mouth. So cute, and those lips... he imagined how they felt...Yes! He could do this! He had to today! Gil had been trying all week. But it always came off as super awkward.

He tried complimenting his uniform. "You look badass in that uniform dude!- N-not that I'm looking at your ass.. I mean.. I " a look of horror had filled his eyes and he was pretended his phone had rung and ran out the the room. Not awesome Gilbert. Matt had just stood there.. Very confused.

An hour after Matts shift went by... Where was Matt? He was always home by now.. Maybe they got swamped? He stood up and decided to walk down and see what was up. He opened his door and in fell matt... and that damned football player. "Whoa! dude! Mattie are you okay?! " The larger blonde asked getting up quickly and pulling Matt up.

Gil looked irritated 'Mattie'? Why was this douche calling Matt Mattie? Matt blushed and took the hand up "Y-yeah I'm okay. A-are you okay?"

"Mattie, I get tackled by guys all the time, I'm totally use to falling!"

Matt blushed again smiling at the larger blonde. Gil noticed his lips were swollen. Shit... "Hi Gil.. sorry about that.. I.. er... This is Albert!"

Albert smiled widely and held out a first "Hey bro! Great to meet you!"

Gil just looked at the offered fist and said "Yeah... hi. well.. I was just on my way out. I'll see you later okay Matt?" He clapped Matt on the shoulder and took off .

Shit. Where was he even going? He wound up in the bar when his phone buzzed. A text from Francis

' Hey, heads up, I let matt go early because that big football guy asked him out to dinner, Just in case you were wondering where he was!'

Gil glared at his phone , clearly unimpressed'

You couldn't have told me earlier? I opened my door and they fell in together'.

He ordered a beer and threw it back.

* * *

Al had watched the albino leave "Is he okay?"

Matt shrugged. "I don't know..." He realized they were now in the room and blushed " Uhm.. I should probably get some homework done..."

Al smiled down at him "Oh for sure! Are you working tomorrow? I'll come pick you up after and walk you home if you want?"

Matt smiled and bit his lip "Okay, I'd like that"

Al smiled brightly "Great!" He leaned down and kissed the smaller blonde. ah! His lips we so soft! He pulled away looking into Matts eyes with his big blue ones, " I'll see you tomorrow then Mattie" He left closing the door behind him.

Matts heart was beating so hard. he sat on his bed and took a deep breath. Bomber jac- Al was more then just looks. He was smart! a business major in his 3rd year,

* * *

in the top of his class. An athlete. why on earth he'd picked Matt was beyond him! Oh god... What if.. Was he just being nice by saying he'd pick him up? Had he realized Matt was nothing special?! Or worse! What if it was all some sort of joke! Make the gay nerdy kid fall for you! Matts head went to his hands. Every thing swirling in his head. His history paper left undone.

An hour later there was a knock on the dorm door. Matt was laying on his bed. He groaned but got up and opened it. "Gil?"

Gil looked down sheepishly "Making sure its safe to come back in.. I didn't want to... err.. Interrupt anything."

Matt blushed. "Oh! Uhm nope. Nothing to interrupt!"

Gil came in and sat on his bed "So, did you have a good time with.. err.. Allen?"

"Alfred" Matt corrected " Yeah, i guess it was nice... I don't think I'm really his type though..."

he blushed and continued , clearly flustered "I-I mean.. He's a football player, like 2 years older then me, a business major... He's gorgeous and I'm well.. I'm just me so.. I don't think it'll go anywhere... He's kinda out of my league " His face was burning while he frowned.

Gil looked up at the bright red blonde. Was he serious? That douche out of Matts league? Gil swallowed "I don't think he is.." Then he stood up and added loudly and with his usual confidence " You're too hard on yourself Matt. You're awesome, you're MY friend after all! He's damned lucky if anything!"

He's really lucky.. He added silently

Matt smiled "Thanks Gil".

Gil sat back down. "Hey Matt?" Matt hummed in response. Gil took a deep breath then sighed "Nothing, just, be careful okay?"

Matt nodded.

* * *

The next day Gil was at the Cafe again around end of shift. He stared irritated when Alfred came in and simply eased to minor annoyance when he chose to sit down with Gil "Hey dude! your Matties room mate right? Matt says your pretty awesome so I thought I'd come say hi while i wait for him to finish his shift. This place is pretty cool huh? I can't believe I've been passing it all these years! Have you tried the eclairs? They rock!"

Gils eyes popped open.. Did he ever stop talking? " Uhm yeah... They're good here."

This earned a smile from Al. "Hey you got Mattie the job didn't you? He said you were friends with the owners and introduce them, and since I met Mattie here i guess i should be thanking you huh dude? He's a really great guy" At the last sentence Als eyes found Matt and glazed over.

How did Matt ever manage to convey that to him? He would throw so much at you at once.. Oh god... here he came. "Hey guys, can i get you something Al? Refresh Gil? I'm done in 15 minuets"

"No thanks Matt, I'm still working on this one. Tell Francis to hurry his ass up at closing, I want to get to the bar before last call"

"Haha sure Gil, Al?"

Al jumped. He had been staring at him all puppy dog. Ugh gross. " Oh! uhm. Can i have an eclair?"

Matt smiled warmly "It'll be right up."

Gil watched matt walk off with Al longingly. He was standing outside waiting for that damn frenchie to close.

"Took you damn long enough!" He snapped when Francis was locking the door.

Francis looked at him raising his eyebrows "And who pissed in your coffee?"

Gil shot a dirty look "I don't like it."

"Well I wouldn't think anyone would like piss in their coffee..."

"That!" he pointed towards Matt and that meat head Allen.. Arnold.. Whatever the hell his name was!

"Ahhhh I do i sense a little jealousy? I'm guessing from the death glares you've been giving Alfred, no worries he to thick to notice, that it's dear sweet Matthew you had your eye on."

Gil shrugged off the wall and started walking toward the bar " So what if it is"

Francis walked with him. He put a hand on Gils shoulder. "Well mon ami... There's not much you can do about that" He jerked his thumb back in the direction Matt and Al had gone " at the moment. But i can tell you, if you care about Matthew, you need to attempt to be nice to Al,,, Or else you'll lose him all together."

Gil sighed "Why do gotta make so much fucking sense."

Francis threw his arm around Gil "come on Gilbert, lets go get drunk!"

* * *

Matt looked up at Al blushing as they walked. Al was chatting animatedly about aliens, he didn't seem to notice the strange looks they were getting. Matt looked around frowning, they all knew it didn't look right

"hey Mattie?"

Matt jumped "Yeah?"

Al smiled and grabbed Matts hand and sweeped down to kiss him. Al pulled back and smiled "We should go walk in the park don't you think? It's kinda cold... But the sky is so clear you can see all the stars"

Matt nodded, his face matching the red hoody he always wore for the walk home from work. As they walked, Alfred started talking again and Matt just looked down smiling. Holding onto Als hand as they went.

"I-i-im s-sorry" Matt muttered shivering as they got into Als dorm, it was the closest to the park and Al had noticed matt was freezing. A thin dress shirt and a worn hoody wasn't really good enough protection for a long walk in the park.. He had Als bomber Jacket draped around his shoulders. it smelled amazing. Leather and Al.

"Don't worry about it Mattie! I'm sorry I didn't notice you were cold sooner! I'm not very observant. we can stay here until your warmed up. My room mates back home for the weekend, so just us."

Matt blushed. Alone.. oh god.. "Here give me that coat and go ahead and sit on my bed, the one with the captain america blanket! You can wrap up in it and we'll just hang out for a bit"

Al smiled at Matt who nodded and handed the jacket over then hesitated sightly before walked to the bed. Taking off his shoes he crawled over to sit on the bed with his back to the wall. Al kicked off his own shoes and came over and grabbing the blanket he sat next to Matt tossing it over their legs. Matt looked at Al shyly. Al was looking back and.. He was.. No.. He was blushing! Matt turned quickly forward again and buried his face in his knees then quickly leaned against Al.

Al tensed in surprise then relaxed and mat felt his arm around matts shoulder. " You know... I uhm.. I mean... Ugh.. Dude usually I'm not this bad with words! hahaha! You make me nervous!"

Matt peaked up "Me?" his face red.

"Of course you! Your adorable Mattie... I really like you... I-"

Matt didn't know what he was doing until he was already kissing Al. At first Al gasp in shock against matts mouth, then he let out a small moan and wrapped his arms around Matt.

* * *

It was 2am when Francis finally dragged Gil back to his dorm room. Gil had consumed so much beer, Honestly Francis was just surprised he was conscious. Gil crashed through his dorm door with Francis trailing behind. he looked at Matts bed, empty... "You going to be okay mon ami?"

"Of course! Why the fuck wouldn't i be?! I'm peachy keen yes i am! Totally awesomesauce! "

Francis gave him a look that screamed suuuuure, but shrugged "Alright, goodnight then."

Francis closed the door. Gil was very drunk. he laid back on his bed. "He shouldn't be with that douche. He should be with me! I'm awesome! Way more awesome than that 'dude'!" He made a wordless sound. Just then the door opened.

"Ouch! Damnit!"

Gil sat up "Matt?"

"Oh... uhm.. Sorry did i wake you Gil? "

"No duuude I'm drunk!" He doubted matt got that "dude" was a jab. But it was funny to him so he started giggling like a maniac.

"uhm.. Gil are you okay?" Matt walked over to him,

" Course i am!" Gil stood suddenly striking an awesome pose. Then he looked at matt. Oh those eyes! He reached out and took off Matts glasses. It was met with an unimpressed look.

"You know, you're pretty cute when you're annoyed..." Then Gil leaned forward and kissed Matt right on the mouth.

Matt froze. Gil felt it. Then he felt Matt gently push him back. "Gil your drunk... " matt pushed him gently down on the bed

"Hey, you gonna join me?" He patted the bed next to him.

matt grabbed his glasses and put them back on. "Gil... god... You're straight, why are you even doing this?" Irritation and embarrassment played on Matts face.

Gil looked at him like he had three heads (he only had two right now) "Straight? whatthefuck?" He slurred. "I'm as straight as a.. a.. Something not straight.. "

Matt sighed "Okay Gil.. It's time to go to sleep."

Matt pushed him over so his head was on the pillow. Everything was swimming in front of his eyes "No...Matt.. Really i..." and it was gone. he fell asleep.

Matt had dealt with this before. Straight guys (Actually in most cases it was guys deeeep in the closest) who got drunk, came onto you and screwed around, then punched you the next day for trying to make them into "fags". Well that was so not happening here.

matt grabbed Pjs and got dressed. Climbing into bed he smiled to himself... Al... They had just kisses, laughed, played around and passed out. But it had been amazing. He had woken up not long after falling asleep snuggled up next to Al but the looked at his phone and realized how late it was. Kissing Al and gently waking him up he whispered "I gotta go back to my dorm... I can't go to class in my uniform."

Al had yawned and got up

"No it's okay, go back to sleep. I can walk home myself."

Al shot him a yeah, like that's happening look and got up. "I don't mind Mattie. Just gives me another chance to kiss you goodnight."

Matt had blushed but didn't argue. They walked back to the room, Al had kissed him goodnight and promised to call. Yes, a perfect night. Matt drifted into dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**warning! upcoming smut! It's rated M for a reason! I love to read comments and get feed back so if you have suggestions or comments please leave them below!**

Gil woke up the next morning waiting for a shit storm. He remembered everything. Ugh he'd been so stupid! well.. It wasn't going to magically fix its self. He sat up and groaned.

Matt was at the counter making coffee. He looked up at Gils groan and smirked evilly " Good morning Gilly!" he shouted.

Gils eyes bugged out. Oh god it hurt...

"Doya want some coffee?!"

"Please.. I surrender I'm sorry.. Stop screaming..."

Matt laughed and handed gil a cap of coffee. He added quieter "It has milk and maple syrup. We're out of sugar. I like it better this way personally..."

Gil nodded and sipped. Ahhhh sweet nectar of the gods! "Ahh Matt.. You're awesome. "

Matt smiled "I know, so wanna do something today? I feel like we've been so busy with school and work and all that... We can call Francis too. go paint balling or something!"

Gil perked up "Oh yeah! That would be totally awesome! I just hope you don't cry when i beat you into the ground!"

* * *

Four hours later they came back into Matt and Gils dorm room. Francis wouldn't stop laughing. Matt at least tried not to, but wasn't doing a good job. Gil turned on them with death glares. He was coated in purple and pink paint. Turns out, Matt use to go paint balling all the time he'd gotten fairly good. Gil however, cocky as he was, had never been.

Both stopped laughing for a second only to burst out all over again. He muttered a whole length of profanity as he went into the bathroom and slammed the door. Damn them! why'd they pick these colours! He wet a cloth and wiped his hair... It wasn't coming off... Oh fuck no!

Matt wiped a tear off his cheek and there was a knock on the door. He was still catching his breath when he opened it. Al was leaning against the door frame "Hey mattie! I wanted to stop by and see if you were free! Oh but i see you have a friend over.. Hey you work at that rose place! Nice to meet you I'm Alfred!"

Just as Francis was shaking Alfreds hand, Gilbert burst out of the bathroom "How the hell do i get this god damned stuff out of my hair you bastards?!"

Albert was stunned into silence by the sight of the albino covered in big splotches of colour. Which, naturally, set off another laughing fit for Francis and Matt. Once, they all stopped laughing and started breathing, Matt turned to Al, "Why don't you come in and hang out with Francis while I try and help Gil look less like a my little pony"

Matt scruffed Gils head and pushed him to the bathroom "Alright you baby, lets get paint out! Next time wear the damn helmet offered!"

* * *

With some shampoo("why didn't you already try this dummy!?") scrubbing, and plenty of whining, Matt managed to get 90% of the colour out of Gils pure white locks.

"Hey Matt?"

Matt was rinsing his hands in the sink "Yeah?"

"Sorry about last night..."

"Don't even think about it Gil, I'm serious. We can just forget it okay?" he turned and smiled at Gil. Matt was out of the bathroom before Gil could even finish.

Gil finished drying his hair and came out of the bathroom looking exhausted. Now he had to be nice to that douche face. He put on his best smile, really it was more of a smirk. It was the best they were getting as along as Albert... allen... whatever, had his arms around Matt like that.

"Alfred was just suggesting we all go grab some dinner." Said Francis giving Gil a careful look.

No, not doing this. I can't be around them... Nope not spending time with love birds and crushing myself.

"Sounds great, where are we going?" Gil said with a wider smirk.

* * *

A few weeks later the group went bowling and to dinner again.

After dinner Al and Matt waved bye to Francis and Gil as they headed off too the bar. Als arm was slung around Matts shoulder "See you guys later! It was great hanging out with you!" Shouted Al after them.

Matt smiled up at the taller golden blonde man. "So what should we do now?"

Al smiled back down at him. "Well, Ivan went home for the weekend again. Apparently its the only way to keep his sister from coming here." he paused for a moment looking confused then shrugged." I thought maybe we could watch a movie in my dorm. I got this new horror flick the other day!"

Matt nodded and smiled. His stomach flipped a bit. Last time they were alone things had gotten a bit more intimate. Matt had been all for things... Happening... But Al had searched Matts nervous eyes backed right off claiming it was late. He was guessing he didn't want to rush things for Matts sake. everyone seemed to think Matt was so innocent. He wasn't. Maybe tonight he could push back the nerves enough to get further...

30 minuets into the horror movie it was apparent that Al would be of little use if there was a real killer on campus. His face was buried into Matts chest. It had taken Matt by surprise at first, but he had merely smiled and put and arm around Al, stroking his soft hair.

the movie ended and Al closed his laptop. He put on a weak smile "That was a good movie huh?"

Matt chuckled. "I don't know, did you see much of it?" He teased kissing Als reddening cheek.

They sat snuggled up on Als bed. Fingers intertwined. Matts head resting on Als shoulder. "You know..." Matt muttered against Als neck "If your still scared... I could stay here with you, so you won't have to sleep alone.."

Matt shifted , brushing kisses along Als throat and collar bone. A small gasp came from Als lips. Matt looked up to see Al blushing as he nodded.

Al turned and took Matts face into his hands kissing him softly. Matts tongue pushed its way into Als mouth and earned a small moan from Al. The kiss became harder, more passionate. Matt pulled back slightly nipping at Als lower lip as he moved to sit on Als lap facing him. His hands went through the golden locks and he looked into Als large blue eyes. A slight blush flushed across both their faces. Matt moved to Als ear biting his ear lobe before whispering "I want you Alfred..".

Matt heard the small groan escape Als lips and returned to kissing him. Al kiss was harder this time. Matt smiled against his mouth. Hands wrapped around Matts waist pulling him closer. Matt moaned as he felt Als hardness against his. Matt slid his hands up Als shirt dragging his nails lightly down the muscular chest and abs. he grabbed the bottom of Als shirt and lifted it breaking the kiss long enough to lift it over his head and returning while Al repeated the motion with Matts.

Al hesitated staring at Matts bare chest and turning bright red. "Um.. Mattie?"

Matts heart sank, oh god... What was wrong... Was he not attractive enough? Did he do something wrong? Was he not good enough for Al? "Whats up al?" Matt asked calmly fighting back his panic as he rand a hand through Als hair.

"Don't laugh but uhm.. I've never really... uh.. Done this with a guy... Ever. I mean once with a girl before I figured out I wasn't that kinda guy... But..." He trailed off looking anywhere but at Matt.

Matt smiled in relief and then caught Als chin and turned the blue eyes up to look into his violet ones. "It's okay Al. We can wait if your not ready. We can go as far as you want tonight okay?"

Al hugged Matt too him nodding. It was different for Matt to lead anything. He usually just went with the flow, so it was an awkward build up. Eventually matt was laying on the bed with Al hovering over him. Matt took the bottle of lube from the night stand and stroked Als member a few times slicking it and bringing a moan and shudder from his boyfriend. "Just go slow at first. Don't force it and don't worry about hurting me okay? I'll talk you through it."

Al nodded but his nerves were obvious. He brought his cock to Matts opening and slowly inserted it. Matt gasped and closed his eyes. Al froze. "No, it's okay Al, keep going. I'm okay."

All pushed the rest the way in and looked uncertainly at Matt. Matt was not new at this.. he was kinda embarrassed thinking about how much more experienced he was. After a second he nodded encouragingly at Al.

The movements were slow and soft at first. When matt let out small moans and gasps the pace picked up. Matts nails dug into Als shoulders as he gasped. "Faster please" he begged breathlessly.

he gasped and arched his shoulders as Al complied. The angle changed slightly and was hitting all the right places. One of matts hands went to his own member stroking in pace with Al. Al groaned out Matts name. he could feel all starting to shake as he finished first. Still pumping as he rode out his orgasm Matt sped his hand and let himself go covering both their stomachs in sticky wetness.

Al pulled out and laid beside Matt panting. He then pulled Matt to his chest and kissed his forehead. Matt snuggled against him blushing just slightly. "M-mattie? Was that okay? Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Matt looked up and smiled kissing Al. "It was perfect Al" he settled against the large blonde and closed his eyes. It didn't take long for them to both fall asleep.

* * *

It had been six months since Al and Matt started seeing each other. To Gils great displeasure, Al and Matt were inseparable. Even worse, dinners had become a regular thing. Gil was forced to sit and play the happy friend watching Matt fall in love with this asshole jock. He kept hoping his feelings for Matt would just go away, but they got stronger... Gilbert had finally admitted to himself that he was completely in love with the younger blonde boy. Which is why it made Gil even more grumpy that he couldn't find much seriously wrong with Al. Sure he never shut up, but Matt never talked. Matt was happy, Al was good to him... So he kept his mouth shut.

Gil had been boxing since he was young. It had taken out the extra energy as a kid, but he had slowed down after high school. The past 5 months however, he had taken a more active role in it, he had more frustration lately. His knuckles burned in a good way when he entered the bar. Gil had been training for a couple hours and just wanted to relax. Apparently, he thought as he entered the bar, that wasn't going to happen.

Gil had walked in to find a very very drunk Al. He was sitting with a smaller Japanese kid at the bar. both their words slurring. Not a big deal, unless you count Als hand being so high on the other guys thigh he may as well be groping him and that Al was about to lean in for a kiss.

Not hesitating, Gil shoved his way through and grabbed Al by the collar and dragging him out of the bar. Al didn't have much time to argue, he just stumbled out startled by Gils sudden appearance. there were only a few murmurs and a single "hey!" from the black haired guy.

When they were outside the albino shoved Al into the wall. "What the fucking hell man! What are you fucking doing?!" Gil was livid "Flirting with some dude at a bar at" he looked at his watch " 9:15? how long have you been drinking to get this drunk so early?!"

Al looked somewhat ashamed gil thought. Though the drunkenness was hard to see through. "I don't... i mean"

Gil growled and grabbed Als shirt pinning him to the wall. He got in Als face. "Look you shit bag, the only reason I'm not breaking your fucking face right now is because it would upset Matt."

His voice dropped from anger to more of a low venomous hiss "Let me make this clear, you better not fuck this up. I'm only letting you have him without a fight because he's happy shit face. If you ever pull some fucking stupid stunt like this again and hurt him, I will know and I will take him from you. But not before I ruin you."

Gil released his grib " Understand?"

Al nodded looking stunned and ,to Gils pleasure, scared.

"Move your ass, I'm taking you to your fucking dorm to sleep this off."

Al moved numbly off the wall and walked just behind Gil. "Pl-please... You won't tell mattie... R-right?"

Gil spun around "I should, but for his benefit I won't. he's too fragile to deal with it. but i won't hesitate if you ever give me a reason again"

it was a silent walk after that. Gil had to help Al walk after he stumbled to the ground a third time. He deposited Al in his dorm with his large Russian roommate. "Don't fuckin let him drink more. The moron."

* * *

Matts shift was over and Al hadn't showed up. Weird he usually walked him home... He waved goodbye to Francis and came out.

He jumped out of his skin when he saw a tall figure leaned again the wall before realizing it was Gil. "Jeez Gil! You scared the shit outta me! You waiting for Francis?"

Gil smiled and quietly answered "Nawh, waiting for you. Al is uhm... Not feeling so good. He's getting some sleep. Should be just fine, but i know he usually walks you," Gil shrugged " I figured I'd come give you some awesome company this time."

"Oh.. thanks Gil" Matt smiled sweetly.

They walked quietly. Halfway there Matt looked up at his friend confused. He was being so quiet. "What's bugging you gil?"

Gil started, then looked down "Huh? Nothing. Sorry, I'm just thinking.."

Matt nodded and they walked in silence again. Gil stopped walking. Matt turned to face him cocking an eyebrow in question.

"Matt, do you love him?" Gils voice was hollow.

Matt contemplated his answer. he blushed and looked down smiling slightly "Y-yeah.. I do."

Gil cleared his throat and nodded "Good." He started walking again "You deserve to be loved Matt."

Matt started after him again. They got back to the dorm and gil went straight to the bathroom. Matt took his uniform off and pulled a large Super Man shirt he had stolen from Al on to sleep in. He crawled into bed and was out in no time.


	4. Chapter 4

**whats that? i have no life? how did you know! nawh, I had all this written already. I'm just faster at editing then I though ^.^'' . I will have to write the next part, but I'm thinking only a few more chapters in this story! there is a sequel I'm working on. tbh, this story was an after thought, more like a prequel. I thought it would be good too have the full history of Al, Matt and Gil before the next one. anyway, happy reading, please comment! It's still rated M. **

Gil turned on the shower and sat on the floor in the stall. Dammit... Dammit dammit.. No. He was not crying! This was not awesome! His head was in his hands he tried to push it all away. He didn't want to want matt... It was too painful.

After a few minuets he stood up and turned off the water. He shoved his clothing back on and quickly walked out of the bathroom and the dorm. He needed a distraction.

After an hour at the bar he found what he needed. The distractions name was Kiku. The same little Asian that stupid football player had been after. Gil had him pinned against the dorm door. His tongue shoved into the small mans mouth, tasting a mixture of his beers and the Gin that Kiku had been drinking. Moans escaping as his hands searched. Gil swung the door open and grabbed the mans hand putting a finger to his lips with a wink "Don't wanna wake anyone up"

Gil pulled him over to the bed and pushed him down climbing on the bed beside him. He pulled his own shirt off and pressed his mouth firmly to Kikus once again. Teasing fingers trailed from the shorter mans chest down slowly until he reached the waist band of his jeans. Gil brushed his hand over Kikus erection and earned a whimper against his mouth. Pulling back he undid the jeans then hurriedly said "Take them off." as he moved to his own shoving them and his boxers off. He was too desperate for this to take his time. Kiku didn't seem to mind overly as he was also stripped in no time.

Gil held out his fingers for Kiku to suck. He did without hesitation. Gil groaned and inserted one into the mans ass while their mouths met again silencing any whimpers as he added a second working to ready him. Gil sat up and reached with his other hand into his drawer grabbing lotion and a condom. he rolled on the condom quickly then he applied lotion to his hard cock before removing his fingers from Kiku. "Ready?" he asked smirking

A quick fuck. It was exactly what Gil needed... right? He had closed his eyes half way through and was startled that his mind wandered to the blonde in the next bed. He couldn't escape. Even in someone else. Luckily Kiku didn't seem to give a shit about Gil being attentive. Neither of them were looking for anything serious. So when they both passed out minuets after finishing, no one was offended.

* * *

Matt groaned as he woke up. He looked at the clock on the wall.. 8am. It was Saturday why wasn't he still sleeping. He smelled coffee. His eyes opened and he lifted his head to look in the kitchen. Gil? the albino was pouring coffee in just his Pj pants. He looked up and smiled at Matt sheepishly and put a finger to his lips and pointed to his bed mouthing "Sorry".

Matts head turned and his eye brows raised. Kiku? that kid in his history class? His brow furrowed in confusion... But.. Gil was.. Oh.. Well.. Alright then. Matt was not going to think too much about that right now. Too early for questioning anything beyond what position to sleep in. He rolled his eyes at gil and rolled over back to sleep.

* * *

two hours later Matt dragged himself out of bed. Kiku had just left for his walk of shame Gil had smirked and kissed the smaller man "I had an awesome time".

That had been it. No call you later, no lets get coffee? Suddenly Matt was happy he hadn't fallen for Gil. That could have been awkward... He couldn't imagine just... He shook his head and yawned. regardless of his questionable bedroom habits... He was still his friend, his best friend really.

"Sorry about that." said gil scratching his head "I may have gotten a bit carried away."

"Just a bit huh?" Matt rolled his eyes " Just try not to fuck people with me in the room next time okay?" His tone was a bit sharp.

Matt wasn't sure why it irritated him quiet that much.

Gil watched the irritation flash across Matts face as he spat out the comment. Yikes. He was torn between feeling irritated himself, he had to watch Matt and Al make out during any movie they all watched and wasn't suppose to complain. the one time he did Francis had thrown a shoe at his head.

At the same time he felt guilty. Matt obviously had friend zoned him... But he felt like it was disloyal in a weird way... his train of thought was cut off when Matt walked past him and snapped "And you could have at least told me you were gay!"

Gils mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?! I do seem to remember telling you!"

He saw a blush flash across Matts face. The blonde whipped around angry. "Well maybe you could have done it sober! Its not like you were obvious about it! Cat calling girls with Francis, acting so fucking WEIRD after I admitted I was! "

"I tried to tell you the next day but you bolted out of the bathroom before I could Matthew! You told me you didn't want to talk about it!" Gil yelled back frustrated. How dare Matt throw any of this at him.

"Know what Matt? Forget it! I'm going to go get coffee somewhere else."

He was walking away from the room when Al turned the corner going towards the dorm. Al stopped in his tracks. Good. He must have remembered their conversation. A nervous smile spread across Als face.

"Hey Gil.. uhm.. Is Mattie...I mean you didn't.. Cause dude, I was so not in my head. Some friends hauled me out to party... I didn't even wanna... A drinking game later and.. Its all kind of fuzzy still... "

Gil cocked an eyebrow. Still irritated from fighting with Matt "As long as you remember what I told you about doing it again... Then Matts in our room, go ahead."

Gil strolled past him. Al could deal with Matts mood. That was his Job, not Gils. He got outside and walked to the park. What a mess... Gil had no idea what had just happened. I mean yeah, be irritated but why did Matt bite his damn head off?!

* * *

Matt was pissed and he had no idea why! That stupid Albino just made him so mad!

he grabbed a bag of tea from the box he had out and threw the box back into the cupboard unceremoniously. He was muttering and fuming when he grabbed the Kettle he had just boiled , a little too aggressively, to pour a cup of tea and it slopped burning Matts hand. "Fuck!" he yelled dropping the Kettle. It smashed on floor spilling more and burning his feet in the process. "Ahhhh! " he jumped away from the boiling water, landing on shards of ceramic fell to the kitchen floor. Then he let forth a whole upheaval of curses in french.


	5. Chapter 5

**This stories really been keeping my mind off being sick lol. hence the rapid fire updates. the next chapter will be the last! I hope your enjoying reading as much as i am writing! please comment I love reading them and I'll get back to you if you do!**

The door swung open in a panic "What the fuck do you want now Gil?!"

He turned holding his hand in agony to see Als shocked eyes. "Oh my god Mattie! I heard you screaming. Are you okay?! Al darted over and looked at his blistering hand then his bloody feet. "Don't worry Mattie! Your hero is here. Lets get you to the infirmary." Al Scooped the now sobbing Matt in his arms.

It took a while to pull all the shards out of Matts feet. He sat the entire time staring at his lap, bright red. He had cried the whole way. Al dashing through the halls at top speed. He felt like such a baby. Al was dutifully sitting beside him holding his uninjured hand. Matt squeezed it when they gave the needle to freeze his foot. he was going to need some stitches.

It also didn't improve his mood when Gilbert skidded into the room as they were finishing wrapping his hand. Al, Matt and the doctor looked startled as the white hair flashed by the room shouting his name then doubled back into the room "Mattie! I went to the dorm and there was water and blood and shit and I freaked out. Are you okay?! " He was bent over catching his breath.

Matt felt miserable. He had lost his temper with Gil over stupid stuff, then Gil still ran across campus and passed some angry looking nurses behind him, out of worry. "I'll be okay... "

Matt looked down again and bit his lip " I'm sorry Gil. I don't know why I was in such a bad mood this morning. "

Gil cocked an eyebrow "you're sitting in a hospital bed... Getting stitches and your apologizing? " He shook his head "Don't worry about it Matt. Room mates get on each others nerves sometimes. It happens."

* * *

Lucky for Matt, their dorm was on ground level. He was forced to use a wheelchair for the next week or so. Too many stitches on his feel that he had to worry about re-opening. As if the whole ordeal wasn't embarrassing enough, he had to wear slippers everywhere (shoes were too hard and it was too cold out for just socks!). Gilbert had lent him his. Matt had only accepted the blue slippers covered in yellow birds because he was NOT wearing his own fuzzy polar bear ones!

The week felt long and boring. He couldn't work for the next couple of weeks, he couldn't go up stairs and every time he was around Gil, Francis or Al they all babied him. Despite his misery, the next nine days did pass and he was able to have the stitches removed. He was told to still take it easy. Matt was going to have numbness and pain. He needed to avoid too much time on his feet but he could do things again.

Francis had managed to figure out a way for him to work and stay off his feet. Matt hated having to sit on a stool and work the cash, but it was better then nothing, and he needed the money.

* * *

Gil, Al and Francis had all spent the week and a half trying to help Matt. But he seemed in a permanent bad mood. they had brought movies, candy, ice cream, take out, video games. Al even brought a few board games. Nothing made him really smile. sure, he polite smiled. But even Al knew that was fake. The only time Matt would really smile was when Al did something to make him blush. Like when they were walking to the cafe and Al, who was pushing him, swooped down and kissed his forehead completely out of no where. Or when Al had proudly declared he had the most adorable boyfriend in the whole word... At the top of his lungs... After Matt had poured maple syrup in his coffee.

All in all it was an awful week... One unexpected thing did happen however. Als child-like charm broke through to Gil. Although it went against his every fiber, and although he still didn't truly trust the guy, he kinda liked Al. It took that one week from hell for Gil to decide to honestly back out with his dignity.

He was still Matts friend. He was always going to be that! Matt was stuck with him. But... He wanted him to be happy more than anything. Obviously he would be waiting in the wings in case it fell apart. But he no longer was actively hoping for it.

* * *

Matt was back to his bubbly self once he was able to work a whole shift on his feet.

Spring had come. It was only a month away from the end of semester, so he didn't have much time to enjoy his now mostly working feet. He still had some numbness, but he was told it could take a good six months to go away.

Although none of them had similar classes Al, Francis, Gil and Matt all studied in the library together. Business, Science and English books (Francis was on his last year of a language arts degree) were scattered across the table.

Francis leaned back in his chair easily, he looked relaxed at he reread his notes.

Al was pouring over his books, tongue between his teeth and pencil going furiously.

Matt was sat on the table with his legs crossed and a book in his lap. His head rested on his hand as he stared out the window

Gil was laid out on the floor beside the table with the book over his face snoring quietly.

They had all been up for what felt like days. Francis looked down when Gil gave a louder snore and kicked him. "Get up you lazy ass"

"Mmmm fuckoff franny... I'm studyin" came his slurred reply.

Francis looked irritated by the name and started swinging his foot lazily not caring that it repeatedly collided with Gils head.

Mat yawned and stretched his back. He looked down at Al. He was completely focused. Both Al and Francis were in their last year. These exams were do or die. He sighed and hauled him self off the table. "Gil! get up. Coffee run."

Gil muttered something that was do doubt vulgar, but got up. Matt kissed Al on the cheek quickly promising to be right back with people fuel.

"If i have to spend another minuet in that library I'm going to fucking explode! All over the books. bang. " Whined Gil dramatically as they headed for the coffee cart.

"You can't.. then I'd have to clean the damn place up and you'd be sticking me in there longer. Don't wanna do that to me right?" Matt tried to put emotion into his voice, but exhaustion is all that came out.

They ordered and went back to the library carting 4 coffees and a bag of muffins.

* * *

Exam week felt like it was never going to end! Gil had been extra mouthy. His cursing barely even made sense. "fuck who shitting put my damn piss off shirt in the god damned"

"Gil I have no clue what the hell your saying but can you shut up?" Matt had gotten surly.

They hadn't seen Francis and Al since they were kicked out of the library for arguing loudly. It was the last exam for both of them today. Good thing since they were close to an all out brawl.

* * *

Gil ran out of the exam hall laughing manically. He was done! it was over! all over! He collapsed to the grass exams could suck it! he owned them! He made his way back to the dorm and collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Gil wasn't sure how much later the door slammed. He sat bolt up looking around confused. Matt slid down the door. groaning "Matt? whats up?"

Gil looked at the clock. Matts exams had been over hours ago. He got up and walked over. Was Matt... crying? "Matt?"

Matt launched into explanation "I yelled at him... I was so worried about how I did on the test... He was just trying to make me feel better... He's gotta be so much more tired but he's just trying to get me to smile... I yelled, he yelled... Ugh... The whole campus must have heard us. I-i told him it wasn't like he was going to stick around for me anyway now that he was done school. He looked so hurt Gil. He stormed off I tried to follow him and apologize but he told me to just leave him alone because he was tired."

Gil sighed. Matt had been worrying about that for a month now. But he hadn't wanted to upset Al before exams. "Well.. At least you got to your goal of not bringing it up before he was done writing exams?" Gil stood

"Move Mattie, I'll go see if i can find him."

Matt just shuffled over and stayed sitting staring miserably at the floor.

* * *

He knocked loudly on Als dorm door. It swung open to an irritated Russian. "What?!"

Gil cocked an eye brow. "Albert here?"

The Russian looked at Gil and snapped "No he's probably at the fucking bar again" and slammed the door. God was no one just happy exams were over?

Gil pushed his way to the bar and sat on the stool next to Al. Not bothering to look at him he sighed "Matts sitting in our dorm bawling his eyes out because he lost it at you you know. "

Al tipped his beer back. "Why? I thought he was done with me now I'm not going to be a student. " His voice was cold and blunt. not at all like the usual Al, so unawesome.

Gil looked over with a 'are you really that stupid look' on his face. "Idiot" he punched Als arm and continued not cruely "He thinks you don't want to be stuck with a college kid when you go off into the real world dubass. He's been stressing over it for a while, but he didn't want to tell you. exams were enough apparently." Gil turned back to the TV over the bar "honestly I'm shocked he didn't explode at you sooner with what a foul mood exam stress puts him in. Though I think I've been doing an awesome job of pissing him off enough to take most of it anyway. You're welcome by the way."

Gil stood back up and put his hands in his pockets "Just come see him. Let him apologize way too much.

, like always, and reassure him you're not just going to run off with your diploma to someone else."

Gil walked out of the bar. Probably the most words I've managed to get out in a conversation with him, Gil mused to himself as he walked down the street. He knew he was going to kick himself one day for not just letting it fall apart, but for now all he knew was he had seen Matt cry and needed to make it stop.


	6. Chapter 6

**Final chapter! fluff ahead! (Just edited all these. gaaaaah i hadn't really realized my lines didn't show up in separation .)**

There was a soft knock at the door behind Matts head. Was it Gil? No why would Gil knock. Matt pulled himself up not bothering to grab his glasses. He tried to wipe his face, but he knew it was going to be red and blotchy. He sniffled trying to push back tears that threatened to spill . He opened the door. A tall blurry blonde. "Al?" Matt squeaked.

"hey mattie." Came the quiet answer.

Matt scooped his glasses off the floor and put them on his face. "C-come in.."

Al had barely gotten in the door and closed it when matt started crying again. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it... P-please don't hate me Al, I-I love you. I was just s-stupid and s-s-stressed out and I've been in an awful m-mood and it's no excuse to h-have yelled at you! I just-"

Matt was cut off by a pair of soft lips on his. Matt returned the kiss leaning into Als chest. Al gently but firmly pulled back. He looked down at Matt with a mixture of sadness and hurt. "Mattie, why would you think I would just abandon you? Do you think this year was for nothing? That I don't mean it whole heartedly when I say I love you?" Als hard ran through the soft strawberry blonde curls "Mattie... I'm done school, but I'm not done with you. If you'll still have me, I'm going to be here every weekend. I'm going to be working in the city, I'll still pick you up when i can, we'll go for dinner, we'll see movies.. Maybe just less in a dorm on a laptop and in an apartment on a TV. okay? you're not getting rid of me that easy"

Matts breath hitched and he buried his face against Als unzipped Jacket. He nodded against the soft leather and slipped his hands inside the jacket grabbing Als shirt. strong arms wrapped around him and a soft kiss planted on his head. "I love you Mattie"

" I love you too Al"

* * *

Matt stood in front of the mirror straightening his tie. He chewed his lip. He was kinda nervous. Matt had been seeing Al for almost two years now. They had been inseparable from the first time Al had kissed Matt in the cafe. Al was usually loud and cheery, he didn't hide very much, that was Matthews job. He was the quiet shy one. So when he got the call from Al earlier it confused him. Al sounded nervous. He kept tripping over his words. He said he had something important to talk about and wanted to get dinner. Matt frowned At his reflection. He was going to end it. It only made sense. Matt never really understood what the brilliant football star with the beautiful blue eyes and golden hair saw in him anyway. The driving to the college all the time had become to much with his work.. Matts breath shuddered. Al probably didn't want a scene. A public breakup meant less crying. Gil rolled over on the bed and grumbled " Stop being such a pussy Matt. He's not going to leave someone as awesome as you. "

Matt rolled his eyes. Gilbert got up and walked over putting a hand on his shoulder, "Besides, if he does i'll just kick his unawesome ass for you. Seems like a win win to me!" Gil smirked

Matt chuckled. "Thanks Gil."

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation. Matt putt on his best smile and went to meet Al At the door.

* * *

The walk to the car was quiet and awkward. Matts nerves were jumbled. Surprising himself even matt stopped in his tracks his face glowed red. Al stopped and looked back "Whatcha doin' mattie-"

"If your going to break up with me, can you just get it over with!" He practically yelled. Then remembering himself he stuttered" I-i don't want to w-walk home cr-crying. Its pathetic. "

Tears welled in his violet eyes. He didn't even notice Al coming closer until he felt the arms around him. "Mattie! What the heck gave you that idea?! " he chucked a bit "We've been through this before baby, I love you I-" he pulled Matt back looking into his eyes suddenly nervous again. He sighed. "I wanted this to go a little differently... "

Al kissed matts forehead then stepped back and reached into his pocket pulling out a box. Matts eyes eyes grew wide and even more red crept up to his hair line. Al got down on one knee. A pink blush crossing Als cheeks. His eyes burning with hope. "Mattie, I'm so lucky to have you. Even if you don't see how amazing you truly are, I know you are. I know we fight sometimes but I think that's normal and well... I want to be able to wake up next to you, watch you blush, wipe away your tears, be your hero, forever. so Mattie, will you marry me?" he flicked open the box. it held two golden rings.

Matts mind raced a billion things to say all at once flew around. But all that came out, was a squeak and a frantic nod.

* * *

"Gil, I can't do this... There's too many people! How do we even know this many fucking people?!" Matt was in his tux peering out the window at the garden below, full of guests.

"well" Gil smirked. " I did see a window down stairs that lead off into the woods... We could make a run for it. Go hide out in mexico for a bit Except there's one problem"

Matt turned and looking unamused played along "Oh whats that?"

Gil smiled and put him arm around Matts shoulder. "I'm your best man and it's my job to kick your ass down those stairs and go meet that stupid jock you love. So move your ass 'Mattie'! It's time to get married!"

Gil shoved Matt out the door of his room and marched him down the stairs to the doors he was going to walk out of.

Matts mind raced as the doors were about to open for him _I can do this. I can do this._

Gil watched his best friend fidget beside him and took a deep breath _I can do this. I can do this._

In the end, Matt married the man he loved. He went happily from Matthew Williams to Matthew Jones, and Gil watched the person he loved most in the world, happy with someone else. He couldn't help but smile watching Matt and Al beam at each other the whole night. Even though he could feel his heart cracking the whole time.

**the end! I hope you enjoyed it. I am working on a sequel. I'll warn you it will be quiet a bit darker. which, I'll be honest, is my stronger suit. please leave any comments! help me to improve my writing by letting me know what i did wrong (or right?) in your opinion. I would be forever grateful! **

**Teakany ^.^**


End file.
